¡Papá por favor!
by MomoGazerock
Summary: Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre que vive apegado a las reglas de su clan no acepta al chico que sale con su hija mayor. ¿Son celos que todo padre siente o solo una regla rota en su clan?


**Título:** ¡Papá por favor!  
**Autor:** Momo Gazerock  
**Pareja:** Naruto X Hinata  
**Género:** Romance, Humor  
**Advertencias:** Ooc  
_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**_

**¡Papá por favor!**

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que el sueño de Hinata se había hecho realidad, el de saber que el hombre que había amado toda su vida fuera quien le alegrara el día con un "Te amo" en cualquier momento.

¡Se me hace tarde!- dijo Naruto mientras corría velozmente hacia la casa de Hinata. En ese momento, ve a Hinata fuera y se detiene derrapando, derrape que lo hizo caer y a su vez cayó Hinata sobre el. Hinata se pone roja como un jitomate cuando ve que esta encima de Naruto.

Que tonto soy- dijo Naruto- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimé?

Yo estoy bien Naruto-kun- respondió Hinata sonrientemente- Ten más cuidado, esa caída pudo ser peor.

No es la primera vez que caigo así- dijo Naruto- Aunque si la primera que caigo y estas conmigo.

Diciendo esto, Naruto se levanta y ayuda a Hinata a levantarse, la toma de la mano y la abraza, como señal de perdón por tirarla con el.

El motivo por el que Naruto se encontraba ahí: Prometió llevar a Hinata a dar un bonito paseo, ya que el ultimo que tuvieron no fue del todo agradable, ya que Hiashi, que aun no quería aceptar el hecho de que su hija saliera con el héroe de la aldea.

Y dime, ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos el día de hoy?- dijo Naruto- Lo que tu quieras.

Podemos dar un paseo por toda la aldea- dijo Hinata escondiéndose sobre sus hombros- lo importante es que el día de hoy me la pase bien contigo.

Dispuestos a comenzar su paseo por toda la aldea, Hiashi ve a Hinata con Naruto, totalmente enojado se muestra frente a ambos.

¿Qué hace el aquí?- dijo Hiashi furiosamente- Hinata, ¿Puedes decirme porque se encuentra aquí afuera?

Pero...papá- dijo Hinata- ¿Por qué haces esto?. A punto de sacar una lágrima de sus ojos.

Esta se dirigió dentro de su hogar, seguido de su padre, Hinata tenía un enorme temor a lo que podría decirle respecto a Naruto o incluso prohibirle verlo.  
Una vez estando dentro, Hiashi se ve bastante serio, más de lo normal, Hinata parece tener mucho miedo.

¿Sabes lo que implica ante el clan estar junto a alguien externo a este? – dijo bastante serio- Es algo que no puedo ver con buenos ojos.

Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, temía no ver jamás a Naruto, pero por su mente pasó que esto lo haría más interesante y romántico, como Romeo y Julieta, pero no fue así, ella decidió decir lo que pensaba al respecto.

-¡Por dios papá!- dijo Hinata con mucha decisión- Ya no soy una niña para que me digas que esta bien y que esta mal, yo amo a Naruto-kun, es algo que no puedes decidir que haga, no entiendo porque eres malo conmigo.

Dicho esto, Hinata echo a correr con lágrimas en sus ojos hacia uno de los jardines de aquel sitio. Hiashi se sintió mal, tal vez fue muy duro con su pequeña, a él le preocupaba su bienestar, tanto para Hinata como para Hanabi, tal vez estaba en el cuadro donde todo padre se encuentra, donde no puede aceptar que su pequeña niña ya era una mujer y había encontrado el amor de su vida. ¿Por qué le hizo eso a su niña? No solo es eso, sino también recuerda que él estuvo en la misma posición cuando se enamoró de su querida y amada esposa. Recuerda que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Entonces, ¿Por qué le hace esto a Hinata? Nadie se opuso ante la felicidad de ambos. Así que estaba dispuesto a disculparse con su hija.

-Perdóname Hinata… ¡no! Eso suena muy falso- se iba diciendo a si mismo Hiashi, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para disculparse con Hinata. –Hija mía…tampoco se escucha convincente.

Al dirigirse al jardín en donde se encontraba la Hyuga, ve a esta en la cima de un árbol, de espaldas, pareciera que se quitar la vida aventándose fuera de este. Hiashi puede ver su espalda y esta atemorizado ante lo que esta a sus ojos.

-¡Hinata! ¡Detente no lo hagas!- gritó Hiashi bastante asustado- No hagas nada estúpido, por favor.

Hiashi se acerca corriendo hacia ese árbol, trata de trepar en el, al intentarlo, puede ver que Naruto se encuentra asomado del otro extremo, donde se encuentra Hinata. Hiashi se siente como un idiota, como pudo pensar que su hija terminaría con su vida ante semejantes palabras que a esta le había dicho. Naruto y Hinata desviaron la mirada ante el ruido que se escuchaba de Hiashi trepando.

-Papá perdón, pero por favor- suplicaba Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos- No me pidas que deje de amar a Naruto-kun, te lo suplico.

-Bueno…yo…- dijo Naruto algo apenado- Creo que esta es una situación bastante incómoda para los tres-

Hiashi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, que pese al regaño que le hizo a Hinata, esta se atreviera a desafiar su autoridad viendo al chico que toda la aldea despreció.

-Hinata- dijo un Hiashi bastante incómodo- Estuve pensando lo que te dije, y pues creo que me retracto de ello, ya no eres una niña y creo que estas en lo correcto de haber elegido a este sujeto; si tu eres feliz con el, yo también lo seré al verte así, pero por favor, ¡No te avientes y te quites la vida por favor!

-¿Aventarse?- dijo Naruto algo atónito- ¿Cree que Hinata se aventará ante lo que le dijo?

Hinata llena de felicidad, saltó hacia el lado en donde se encontraba Naruto, no podía creer lo que dijo su padre.

-¡Gracias papá! No me esperes, llego tarde- dijo Hinata una vez estando fuera de su hogar. Terminando de decir esto, Hinata y Naruto procedieron a lo que habían planeado ambos ninjas.

-¿Qué? ¿No te espero?- dijo Hiashi muy atónito- Pero…¿Qué llegas tarde?

-¡Hinata!- gritó bastante fuerte, típico de un padre celoso viendo como su hija es feliz con quien ella ama.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Espero que les haya gustado

y disculpenme por el Ooc excesivo, la próxima vez lo haré sin Ooc


End file.
